Before the Desert
by eternal obsession
Summary: An atempt at escape Sheba made from Babi's Palace and the first time Alex and Felix met Sheba. Rating for just in case. Please Read and Review!


Zs: well, here is a new story; I was off school today for the snow! Which is a very big deal, this is the first time we have gotten off in three years! This will be a short ficy 'cause it's about Sheba's first confrontation with Felix and Alex.  
  
Chapter 1 Escape  
  
Sheba sighed contentedly. Finally the old woman had fallen asleep. She sat, hunched over in the big, comfortable, maroon chair in the corner. Her head slightly tilted to one side. Sheba slipped out of the antique bed, pulled her covers over a few extra pillows that the huge bed was consumed with.  
Even if the old woman woke, with her poor eyesight, she could not tell the difference between a mirror and a plant, much less Sheba and the pompous pillows.  
Sheba tiptoed over to the large arched window. The stars shone out over the forest that lay behind Babi's Palace. The trees met her window, they large, ancient oak nearly wrapped its leafy arms around the small tower. It was perfect for what Sheba intended to do. Sheba had spent the last two days thinking up a plan to escape back to Lalivero. Finally decided on running as far as she could under the cover of the dark and forest until daylight. Then she would hide in a tree's topmost branches in her green nightdress until night came again. Next would be running to the gate, swimming across, then into the Suhulla desert. When the tornados started she would jump out, not scratched a bit, as was common for her. Traveling on the long road she would eventually make it back to Lalivero. She unlatched the window and inched it open. It screeched, not loudly but what the old woman lacked in sight she more than made up for in hearing. The last time, Sheba had stepped on a squeaky floorboard and ended up having to make up an excuse about needing a drink of water. The next night, there was a glass of water waiting for her, by her bed just in case. For Sheba, that was the end of easy excuses. The old woman shifted in the chair but did not wake. Sheba inwardly let out a cheer. She pulled the rest of the window open without another sound. A breeze drifted in, her nightdress swirled around her ankles. She didn't like dresses for running but that would have to do; the servants at Babi's Palace had taken her Laliverian clothes to be washed again. Thankfully her nightgown looked somewhat like a regular dress. It was an emerald green with gold fringing. Babi had ordered it be given to her, for she had brought no clothes with her. The dress was nice looking and easier to move in than most dresses, for it lacked petticoats, but it was a bit form fitting. At least her boots had been left; she didn't have to run in bare feet.  
She carefully leaned out he window to check for onlookers and potential tattle tales but apparently everyone was asleep. She cautiously stuck her foot out the window onto the thick rough bark of the oak's branch. Sheba lowered herself on to it; turning back only to half close the window. The wind danced around her happily, fluttering her dress and twirling itself around her. She sighed happily, freedom. She took her time climbing down the tree. There was no hurry she had a day's head start on his soldiers, for they would be looking for her by morn. Even in the unfamiliar cover of forest she could outrun them. When she reached the bottom she headed into the forest, thankfully, at night, there were no rabid animals or monsters that had been appearing lately. Sheba rarely stumbled on roots and brush in the forest, her intuitive skill and balance helped there. She picked her way along until she saw a light in the distance. What is it? She ventured deeper until she saw that it was a campfire. Many warrior, venders and onlookers risked coming for the Colosso even with many monster appearings. Colosso would be starting in a week. Sheba steered clear of the campfire. Far enough away to not cause the people to awaken, yet close enough to be able to see the ground easier and make better time. While jogging along, an arm suddenly reached out and wrapped itself around her waist; a hand darted out and closed over her mouth. How dare.whomever it was.do that!  
  
Zs: how did ya like it? Please Review! Thanxs! 


End file.
